Dragonball Gt and TMNT
by Cokusan
Summary: Obviously a crossover, the turtles come into the dragonball dimension and have to face a powerful enemy together, R and R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Dragonball and Ninja Turtles: a new alliance

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the copyrighted names and or cmopanies in this fic!

Notes: Im 12 years old and i'm from the netherlands

Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The dimension jump

The Shredder was running trough the aisle of his headquarter, his arm was no where to be found and he was slowely dying, he was defeated by the turtles, and very angry about it.

'Stop it Shredder, you are making this harder for yourself!' shouted Raphael as he was chasing his wounded enemy, Shredder turned around and coughed form exhaustion.

'No it is'nt over, yet!' shouted Shredder and he activated his special armband, the dimension gate opened front of him and he jumped trough it, Raphael sprinted as fast as he could and he managed to jump into the hole.

Elsewhere in the headquarter...

'Stop Hun, you know that it's over!' shouted Leonardo pointing his sword out to the hulking figure. 'Stupid little turtle, die!' shouted Hun and he uppercutted Leonardo away, Hun turned around but was stopped in his tracks by Casey and Donatello. 'In a hurry tough guy?'

asked Casey challenging, Hun growled and used his armband to create a similar hole as shredder had done, he jumped trough it followed by the other men in the room. Karai and Michellangelo had driven the elite foot ninja into a corner, the elite swung his hellbeard

but his attack was easuly dodged. 'You can't win.' said Mikey, swinging his nun-chucks around. 'O, but I can!' replied the elite and he pressed his armband to disspaear in the hole that he had created, followed by his challengers.

On the dragonball earth, east district 428

Goku was training with his sons, Gohan and Goten, they were strong and he was very proud of them. Suddenly a hole appeared in the sky and the sayains looked up.

Shredder touched the ground and growled at the sayains, Raphael landed behind Shredder and killed him with a strike of his weapon. 'Who are you?' asked Goten. 'I was about to ask that to you!' replied Raphael and he got in a fighting stance.

Goten also got into a fighting stance, the two warriors jumped into the air at the same time and Goten was a lot faster so that he had enough time to bash Raphael on the shield and Raphael fell onto his chin.

'His powerlevel is even weaker then Videl's!' stated Gohan surprised. 'Don't call me weak!' shouted Raphael insulted and angry.

end of chapter.. tell me what you think of R and R


	2. Chapter 2

TMNT and GT chap 2

Raphael jumped towards Gohan and tried to knock him over but Gohan trew the mutant into the air as if he were a small stone and Raphael smacked onto his face. 'Control your anger for christ's sake, if I would let my emotions lead me, I would have the power to destroy the

world!' shouted Gohan irritated. 'Oh yeah, show me, because I don't believe a word of what you are sayin'!' replied Raphael. 'Fair enough.' said Gohan and he turned into a super sayain, creating a wind so powerful that Raphael was knocked of his feet.

'How did you become so strong?' asked Raphael wiping the blood from his chin. 'Training, and I'm a sayain.' answered Gohan. 'A say-what?' asked Raphael. 'The strongest race in the universe.' said Vegeta who had suddenly appeared behind Raphael.

'Who is the little guy?' asked Raphael, but he would have made a wiser desicion if he had kept his mouth shut. Raphael was grabbed at his shoulders by Vegeta and Vegeta looked at him in a way that only he could, he growled and Goten pulled him away before this would

get out of hand. Raphael fell onto the ground and coughed, the grip on his shoulders was so tight that his right one was shattered. 'Here take this.' said Goku and he trew a senzubean towards the shouting turtle, Raphael ate the bean and he coughed.

'What, my arm is back to normal, I feel even stronger than before.' said Raphael. 'Cause it is a senzu.' said Vegeta, now calm again. 'I did'nt knew that scientist's could be this strong.' said Raphael challenging. 'You ugly brat!' shouted Vegeta and he charged Raphael, but

the turtle was saved from another senzu bean because Gohan and Goku managed to pull the enraged sayain back. 'Let go of me!' shouted Vegeta. 'No way, Geter.' said Goku. 'Don't call me that!' shouted Vegeta. 'Do I ever complain about you calling me Kakarot?'

asked Goku sharply. 'Imbecile!' shouted Vegeta and he slapped Goku in the face, trowing Gohan, who was still holding onto Vegeta's arm high into the air. Gohan landed and and saw how his father and Vegeta where fighting like child's. 'Are they always like this?' asked

Raphael. 'They are fullblood's you know.' answered Gohan. 'Take this!' shouted Goku and he pulled onto Vegeta's cheek, Vegeta screamed and he grabbed Goku's nose.

2 hours later...

'Super sayain 4? you bastard!' shouted Vegeta and he also turned into super sayain 4. The two sayains where both stamping onto the ground, making large earthquakes. 'I told ya, I'm a lot stronger!' shouted Vegeta after he knocked Goku onto the ground.

'None of us stronger, technically.' said Goku. 'Stop this right now!' shouted Bulma and Chi-Chi simultaniousely. The two sayains acted stupid and Chi-Chi pulled out her frying pan of death. Goku was trowen onto the air by the impact, Vegeta was also hit and he fell down

screaming like a little kid. They both immediately stopped fighting and they turned back to normal.

meanwhile at Kame Island...

'What the?' asked Krillin as he saw a hellbeard fell from the sky, he catched the weapon with ease and he was surprised after he saw a dead ninja fall from the air.

Karai landed, followed by Mikey. 'What kind of place is this?' asked Karai. 'This is Kame island, and who are you?' asked Krillin. 'I am Karai.' said Karai and Krillin shook her hand. 'And the idiot over there?' asked Krillin as he pointed at Mikey who was jumping

into the air histerically. 'Oh that's Michellangelo.' replied Karai. 'Call me Mikey.' shouted Mikey.

End of chapter R and R and plz visit my profile site...


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This chapter will be longer than the previous ones!

Note: The powerlevels in chap 1 and 2 were: Leo: 35 Raph: 35 Don: 25 Mikey: 30 Casey: 20 Hun: 30 Shredder: 40 Elite: 15 Karai: 30

the Powerlevels will change with the progress of the story.

Chapter 3:

'Allright, this is my wife, 18.' said Krillin while 18 walked towards the strangers.

'And who is the girl?' asked Mikey, pointing at Marron. 'That is my daughter, Marron.'

replied 18. 'We are pleased to meet y'all.' said Mikey and the Krillin family nodded.

'And now I want to know how a little man like you can be this muscled.' said Mikey. 'Training.' explained Krillin. 'Show me what ya got.' challenged Mikey. Krillin nodded and flashed away to appear behind Mikey, Mikey turned around and saw a fist flying towards

him. Mikey bit the dust and immediately gave over, Karai smiled and Mikey shouted: 'Ok, let's see if you can handle 18 over there!' shouted Mikey. 'I have no doubt.' said Karai and she punched 18 onto her face, 18 did'nt even notice it and she grabbed Karai's arm.

Karai shouted from pain and 18 trew her onto the beach. 'Ok, you have made your point, is ev erybody in this world this strong?' asked Karai. 'No we are just part of the select group of superpowerful warriors called the Z-fighters.' Karai nodded.

In the mountains...

Tien, Chaotzu and Yamcha were training in the mountain when suddenly Hun dropped out of the sky, he looked up at Tien but was knocked down by Casey who hammered him onto the head with his bat. 'You weird little...' shouted Hun but his line was cut of by Yamcha.

'Speak for yourself, mountain of muscle!' shouted Yamcha. 'You all, die!' raged Hun and Chaotzu knocked him out with a single punch. Leonardo spun his sword around and was ready to kill the muscled enemy. 'Don't do it Leo, he is'nt worth it!' shouted Don.

'You might be right, he was our ally before.' said Leo and he put his sword away. 'Who are you guys?' asked Leo. 'I'm Tien, this is Yamcha and that is Chaotzu.' said Tien while pointing at his friends. 'Nice to meet you.' said Leo and Don and Casey nodded.

Three hours later...

'So these three guys are your brothers, and who are the muscled guys?' asked Goku after Raph had explained everything. 'The failed bodybuilder is Hun, and the one with the long black hair is our friend Casey.' said Raph. 'I'm not failed!' shouted Hun and Yamcha

had to tighten his grip to hold Hun back. 'Damn you!' shouted Hun and Yamcha pulled Hun down and knocked him out with a punch. 'You can stay here at my place as long as is needed.' said Goku and the turtles and Casey nodded.

Meanwhile in Dragonball space...

'Master, we have located dimension jumps on the planet earth, not far away from here.' said a muscled and tall Namek humbely. 'Good job, send a army of elite Nameks to earth and capture there advanced technology.' said a Ice-Jinn who was apperentely in his third form.

The Namek walked out of the room and into a aisle, he pushed a button on the loudspeaker and spoke: 'All elite Nameks into the ships!' Nameks all over the enourmous ship started to run trough the aisles and they all ended up in a hall filled with ships.

The Namek that had talked to the Ice-jinn arrived as last and he nodded with his head.

The other Nameks started to jump into the ships and the one that had spoke with the Ice-jinn, the commander stepped into a small private fighter, all the ships started to take of and

the commander followed them.

After 2 days...

'You all have improved a great lot, you have learned Kamehameha, and your powerlevel has doubled, you are all stronger then I was before I started my training with master Roshi.' Said Goku. 'Thank you, sensei.' said Leo. 'Please call me Goku.'

Videl walked up to the fighters with a plate of cookies. 'You must be Videl.' said Mikey and he grabbed a cookie. He trew it into his mouth and ate it. 'Let's spar, Gohan told me that you are stronger then me, and I love a challenge.' said Raph. Videl smiled and dropped the

plate, she got in a fighting stance and said: 'Bring it on, greeno!' Raph nodded a little surprised and Videl charged him with a flying kick, Raphael managed to block it but he was almost knocked over and he made a spinning kick, Videl grabbed his foot and trew Raph

away with a powerful trow, Raph got control over himself in mid-air and he was surprised to see that he could fly. Videl flew towards him with great speed and Raph dodged with a nose dive. Videl missed but Raph did'nt knew how he had to fly anymore and he smacked onto

the ground. Raph pushed himself up but was quickly drilled into the floor by Videl.

Raph was defeated and he gave himself up. 'I-i did'nt have any idea that a girl could be so strong.' said Raph, exhausted. 'I'm not strong at all, 18 and Pan are more then ten times

as strong as I am.' explained Videl. The conversation was suddenly interrupted by the impact of a missile. Raph made a triple backflip and landed on his feet, Videl was severly wounded.

Gohan saw his wounded wife and exploded in anger, he shouted and turned into mystic.

'Cowards show yourselfs!' shouted Gohan.


	4. Chapter 4

Powerlevels after training with Goku and his sons:

Leo: 80 Raph: 100 Don: 70 Mikey: 80 Casey: 50 Hun: 70 Shredder: 40 (He's dead duhu) Karai: 70

Chapter 4:

Gohan looked around and saw a namek flying in the air with a rocket launcher in his arms.

'Die!' shouted Gohan and he loaded up a energy blast, the Namek turned around and flew

away with all his speed, trying to outrun the blast, the Namek looked around and saw the light, his eyes caught water and he exploded. A higher class Namek warrior saw the explosion and called two other Nameks, a short and very young one, and a fatter one.

'Let's revenge him!' shouted the fatter one and the Namek's placed scouters on their eyes.

'We will go into the forest!' shouted Leo and he ran into the forest followed by his brothers.

The Nameks saw the Turtles running and they landed in front of them.

'Halt!' shouted the tallest of the Nameks, the Turtles stopped and they pulled there weapons out. 'You are all weak, your power is'nt even a fraction of our frontliners.' said the youngest Namek. 'What are frontliners?' asked Leo. 'The one that you blew up was one.' continued

the youngest. 'Now get out of the way or we will have to kill you!' shouted the tallest. 'Oh, yeah, just like you could, bring it on!' shouted Don and he pointed his stick out.

The youngest Namek got into his fighting stance and he flashed away, he appeared behind Don and prepared a attack with both his fists. Don however, turned around and the stick hit the Namek in his face, the Namek was almost knocked over and Don put all his power into

a powerful kick, the Namek flew backwards and into a tree. The Namek pushed himself up and he looked like he had just seen a insect beating up a powerful warrior. 'Power is'nt anything you know, intelligence is the key to my succes.' said Don and he let his

stick rain down on the young Namek, the young warrior screamed and Don made a spinning kick that send the Namek flying, Don planted his stick in the ground and he formed a orb between his hands. 'KAMEHAMEHA!' shouted Don in one breath, the orb turned blue, and then into a beam.

The beam hit the Namek face on and wounded him so badly that he was knocked out and he was almost drowning in his own blood. 'Very impressive, you can keep him, he was weak his powerlevel was just 800.' said the tallest. 'Keep him, who said that we ever wanted him?'

asked Raph. 'That is the tradition, he was to good hearted for this work anyway, he would have been better of if he was born a healer.' said the fatter. 'You alol have big mouths but what are your powerlevels?' asked Mikey. 'I'm at 1200 and Gro is at 800 just like Yur.'

said the tallest. Don turned Yur around and saved him from drowning in the blood. 'I bet that we can defeat you if we work together.' said Raph. 'Bring it on then, and don't spare us!' shouted Gro. 'That is right Kjul.' said Gro.

Leonardo ran as fast as he could and passed Gro, Gro smiled and he turned around, blood dripped out of his chest and he fell onto the ground, breathing heavily.

His upper body was disattached and he died in a tremendous pain. 'I see, I will return!' shouted Kjul and he made a backflip and blasted of in mid-air to escape from the turtles, Raph jumped into the air and chased the Namek. The Namek saw Raph and he fired a blast that

took Raph down.

Meanwhile at the other side of the world...

Gohan was standing in the middle of around 500 Namek's, he closed his eyes and smiled.

End of Chap! R and R PLZ...


	5. Chapter 5

The powerlevels are the same as in chap 4

Chapter 5:

Gohan just stood still, his confidence and calm were making the Nameks nervous.

One brave Namek had gathered all his courage and he charged, immediately followed by his fellow warriors. Gohan opened his eyes and shouted, the outburst of power burned

every charging warrior and the remaining few were all tryingto escape in a hurry. Gohan spinned around and he fired blasts so rapidly that the hole enviroment around him was destroyed within a few seconds. The smoke cleared and a sillhoutte became viseable.

Gohan thought that it was a lucky Namek and he fired a energy beam, the beam flew towards the sillhoutte and ttarget reflected it with ease. The sillhoutte began to move towards Gohan and he slowely revealed himself as Vegeta. Vegeta was dragging something with him.

Gohan sped towards Vegeta and he saw that the thing that he was dragging was Pan, Pan was wounded and Vegeta looked like he just fought with himself. 'What happened?' asked Gohan and he trew two senzu's towards Vegeta, Vegeta catched them and trew one back.

'I'm fine.' explained Vegeta and he gave Pan the senzu, Pan healed instantly and she fell onto her knees, she stood up. 'Hi dad!' said Pan. 'Hey' replied Gohan.

'A family reunion.' said the commanding Namek cold and evil, he increased his power to his max and his power exceeded that from Pan and Vegeta in his current form. 'Bring it on Namek!' shouted Vegeta and he jetted into Super sayain. 'What the?' asked the Namek

when he saw the powerlevel of Vegeta, Vegeta dashed at the Namek and he made a flying kick, that knocked the namek out clear, Vegeta kicked the body into the air again and blew it into pieces with energy beam.

Suddenly, a spaceship blasted into the air, leaving a trace of smoke, Gohan loaded up a ki-blast but the ship dissapeared out of sight and the blast missed.

The mighty Kjul, an elite Namek, defeated by four freaks? Kjul had jumped into a spaceship and he was now flying at topspeed into space, how was he going to explain to his commander, Arctic, that he was the only survivor.

Kjul was walking trough the corridors of the ship, flanked by two Tupur (My name for Zarbon's race) who both had powerlevels above 13500. Kjul was trowen into the commander's chamber, and the door behind him closed. 'Explain!' shouted Arctic,

very angry. 'M-master we were d-defeated b-by a army o-of super warriors!' shouted Kjul with a begging sound in his voice. 'Imbecile!' shouted Arctic and he stood up, he charged his fist and killed Kjul with a single punch.

end of this short but exciting(?) chapter R and R!


	6. Chapter 6

The powerlevels are: Don: 85 (he got stronger after his fight) and the rest of the turtles are at the same level as before, Arctic was at 300 million when he killed the Namek. Vegeta, Goku and Gohan are at about 1200 million at there max.

Chapter 6:

'I see that you have survived the fighting, but who is the Namek with you?' asked Goku.

'His older name does'nt sound really cool and that's why we've called him Francesco.'

Replied Mikey and his brothers nodded, Goku stuck out his hand and Francesco shook it.

'You are very strong but you need a lot more training.' said Gohan who arrived with a instant transmission followed by Pan and Vegeta. 'I agree with you but how?' asked Don. 'At the lookout, Hun, Casey and Karai are already there, along with our friends.

'Were are we waiting for then?' asked Mikey. Goku nodded and instructed the Turtles to hold on to him tight, they did it and Goku used instant transmission.

On the lookout...

'Welcome friends of my friends.' said Dende and the turtles nodded. 'Today you will start with Korin's training, Leonardo youre up first.' said Goku, Leo nodded and followed Goku to Korin's part of the lookout. 'Welcome, Leonardo I'm Korin.' said Korin, Leo bowed and

greeted him. 'Now, try to catch me!' shouted Korin and he made a backflip onto the roof of his house. Leo looked surprised and jumped onto the building, Korin sped away and Leo chased him, each time when Leo got close, Korin would simly dissapear.

Three hours later,

Leo had Korin by the tail, the little cat was hungry and slowely got exhausted, Leo saw his change and grabbed a fish out of a bowl, he lured the hungry cat and catched him.

'Good, good.' said Korin. Leo dropped the cat and Korin continued: 'Drink the holy water

and you will be finished.' said Korin. Leo nodded and drank from the fountain. Leo's powerlevel increased to 180 and his muscles grew. Korin trained the other Turtles and they were also on 180 now, Hun was at 155, Karai at 118.

'Good work guys, now it's time for fusion.' said Dende. 'What is fusion?' asked Mikey. 'Fusion is a technique that enables you to merge with for example your brothers, it will get you a lot stronger.' explained Dende. Mikey said one word: 'Cool!'

Mikey and Leo were the first to try the fusion as Krillin and Goku made a example.

Mikey was a talent his first dance was perfect, but Leo's was far from and they were formed into a almost three meter long very thin turtle. 'Ok, so that is a failed fusion.' explained

Krillin. The second time was a succes and the brothers transformed into Leolanchello, or Likey. There powerlevel was around 1200, the other turtles also learned the technique and they were now ready for the next step, the hyperbolic time chamber.

The four turtles and there friends were standing in front of android 18. 'We can take her, don't you think?' asked Mikey. 'Save your big mouth for the time chamber, follow me.' replied 18.

Mikey nodded and the Turtles walked into the time chamber. 'Everyday in this chamber stands for one year of training in real time, so let us get started.' said 18.

Mikey lunged at 18 and he was smacked into the air with ease, Mikey was making flips in the air and he fell onto his chin, spilling blood over the floor, Casey swung his bat and hit 18 on her hip but it did'nt have any effect and 18 turned away to knock Casey down with

a backhand, Casey pulled himself up and he started a series of swings, 18 blocked most of the swings with her fingertips and she dodged the ones that she could'nt block. Casey managed to knock 18 down with a charged swing with all his power, he was drained from all his energy.

18 stood up and smiled she defeated Casey with knuckle punch. 'Who's up next?' asked 18.

'I am, no we are!' said Don and he looked at Raph, Raph nodded and they fused. 'Look at Raphadon!' shouted Raphadon, his powerlevel was 5500. 'Interesting, bring it on!' shouted

18 and Raphadon nodded, he pulled out Leo's Katana and charged 18, 18 did'nt seem to feel the strikes and she used a palm strike to knock her opponent back. Raphadon trew his katana and 18 catched it with ease, and was ready to strike Raphadon, but Raphadon trew a very

powerful ki-blast and 18 blocked it. 'Ok so I have a idea.' said 18. 'What kind of idea?' asked Casey who pushed himself up with a lot of effort. 'Let's play a game.' said 18. 'What a game?' asked Mikey who jumped up. 'Let's play tag.' continued 18.

'Sounds cool!' shouted Mikey and poked Don in the back. 'You're up!' shouted Mikey and Don stormed towards Karai, Karai turned around but was touched and she stormed towards the Namek that they had called Francesco. Fransesco jumped and dodged he took of and

Karai managed to tag 18 and she chased Mikey. This game contiued for a long time and the powerlevels of the fighters rose greatly. Francesco woke up, and he remembered something from his father, Manio. Manio was a evil Namek that had run from Namek, he was a

formidibale warrior and a evil genius. Manio fled to planet Goldinada, a planet controlled by the evil lord Arctic. Manio had lived on the planet for years, he had created a army of sons.

Arctic's henchmen had discovered the army of Nameks and Arctic traveled to the planet

personaly. 'You are one of the species called Namek, are'nt you?' asked Arctic. Manio nodded and said: 'What are you doing on my planet?' Arctic spit out a called laugh. 'Your planet, die for your incompetence and see your sons being enslaved!' shouted Arctic.

Manio powered up and attacked the tyrant, Arctic punched Manio in the gut and wounded him deadly. Manio fell onto his knees and shouted: 'Destructive wave!' he tried to use all of his remaining power to take his enemy with him into dead, but he failed.

End of chap R and R!


	7. Chapter 7

The powerlevels after training in the time chamber: Don: 4200 Leo: 5000 Raph: 4900 Mikey: 3500 Fransesco: 7000 Casey: 2850 Karai: 3400 Hun: 4000

Chapter 7:

The turtles and their friends were out of the time chamber for two days now and they felt stronger then ever before. 'Now you are all strong enough to be a match for those Nameks.' said Goku and he flew away, followed by the Turtles and their friends.

Arctic was sitting in his ship, all the avaible henchmen were on board of their ships and they were escorting their master. Piccolo was sitting in HFIL, he hated this place but he had to be in here, he had to protect the world from all the freaks inside.

Brolly pushed himself up, he was knocked down by the incredible punch that Piccolo packed.

'Stupid Namek, you are no match...' but Broly was cut of in his sentence because Piccolo clawed Broly onto his shoulder and wounded him. 'Get lost, you won't get past here.'

said Piccolo, with his arms crossed, Broly knew that he had no change and he turned around dissapointed and he cursed himself for his weakness. Piccolo suddenly felt a enourmous powerlevel, he knew that he had to welcome a new guest in a short time.

The ships landed on earth, they were welcomed by the z-fighters and the turtles. Around a thousand henchmen with powerlevels varying from 2000-5000 were stepping out of there ships. 'Let's make this quick!' shouted Goten who was bored and he jetted into super sayain.

He dashed forwards and took a group of fifty henchmen out with his incredible power. The henchmen were slaughtered within a few minutes and Arctic walked out of his ship, he was impressed by the power of the z-fighters.

'You have impressed me, and you are stronger then me, but no need for worries, you will all die soon enough!' shouted Arctic and he let out a evil laugh. 'You know what, you are not even strong enough to defeat me, and I have'nt trained in years.' said Goten and he increased

his power to 350,000,000 toppeling Arctic's with 50,000,000. Arctic smiled and closed his eyes, he powered up and gained 100,000,000 extra power levels. 'Your strong but I'm experienced.' said Goten. 'Would you say that four-hundred years of fighting did'nt gave me

any experience?' asked Arctic. 'No I don't but you have'nt battled along with the Z-fighters.' replied Goten and he increased his power to 400,000,000 to. 'Quit talking, and fight!' shouted Vegeta who was getting tired of the chit-chat. 'The old man's right.' stated Arctic.

'Look who you are calling old, you sickening cold-hearted ice eater!' shouted Vegeta. Goten took the change that the talk with Vegeta gave him and he slammed Arctic on the face with a knuckle punch, Arctic was trowen away by the immense power and crashed into his ship.

The ship exploded and there was a lot of smoke, the ki-signature of the Ice-jinn had dissapeared. 'So that's done.' said Gohan but the signature was suddenly back and more then three times more powerful then before, his powerlevel was now at 900,000,000 because he

had transformed into his 4th form. Goten looked a little bit surprised and Arctic laughed, he charged Goten with a powerful kick and almost knocked him out.

Goten fell onto his back and coughed up blood. Arctic pulled up his foot to smash Goten but Trunks saved his friend by jabbing Arctic on the chin and he bought Goten enough time to flash away. Trunks jetted into super sayain and the force pushed Arctic back a little bit.

Goten took the time that Trunks' transformation gave him to lift up both his hands and smash them down like a axe handle, Arctic smashed into the ground and Trunks flew up to Goten and they were now floating side by side, Goten started to shoot powerful ki-blasts at the

fastest rate that he could muster and Trunks fired fairly weak ki-blasts, but he fired so much of them that he did the same damage as Goten did. Not even a creature with the power level of 1,2 billion like the super sayain 4's could come of such a attack unharmed.

The powerlevel dissapeard again and the fighters were drifting in the air, on guard because the Ice-jinn had pulled this trick on them before. The powerlevel started to appear again, but it was around 1,5 billion this time. Arctic looked a lot like Coola in his final form now but he

was acting like a beast, a animal without a highly intelligent brain, like a lion. Arctic growled and his voice was deep. Arctic punced at Trunks and Goten with full speed and he tried to claw Goten down but Goten turned away and hammered Arctic on his head.

Arctic landed on four feet and jumped into the air, backflipping and kicking at the same time, Goten was hit in the middle of his face and he was easily knocked out, Arctic got in his normal standing position in the air and started to talk with his deep voice.

'I hope that you will be a better match for me, earthling!' shouted Arctic. Trunks nodded and used his rage, his friend was heavily wounded by this monster, his family and the rest of his friends would be killed by this menacing monster. Trunks' eyes widened and his look

transformed from angry to painful, his hair began to grow up to his ankles and blood dripped out of his nose, his muscles increased and his eyebrown dissapeard, his pain was so bad that he thought like dying but it was suddenly over and he felt better then ever before.

'Bring it on, monster!' shouted Trunks and he got in his Final buster pose, he loaded up his energy and shouted: 'Double buster!' and the two orange beams exploded when they touched the Ice-jinn. Trunks used up all his power in his final attack and he fell to the floor,

he was half dead but satisfied, he had saved his friends and family and passed out.

End of chapter. R and R!


	8. Chapter 8

Yep Trunks is a ssj3! Caseys powerlevel is 3800

Chapter 8:

The smoke that the explosion had caused was so thick that powerlevels could'nt be felt trough it, not even the enourmous powers of Goten, Trunks and Arctic. Goku was waiting impatientely, he wanted to see if Trunks had succeeded.

The smoke slowely cleared and Arctic was standing confident, he was covered in scratches, bruises and his eye was swollen and he was unable to open it. Goku was in shock but he was also angry. Vegeta was surprised about his son's performance and he was very delighted

to see that his on was still alive, but heavily wounded and uncouncious. Arctic loaded up a death beam to finish Trunks but Goku used instant transmission and he ended up in front of Arctic, delivering a crushing kick on the Ice-jinn's chin, even tough Goku was in his

normal form, he was strong enough to make Arctic fall, Arctic charged Goku and Goku stopped him in his tracks with a transformation into Super sayain 4. Arctic's face turned from playful to angry and a little bit panicked. 'How could any other being then me be so strong?'

asked Arctic. Vegeta also turned into a super sayain 4 and Gohan into a mystic. 'Impressive, but even the three of you are'nt standing a change against me!' shouted Arctic and he ran towards Gohan on four legs, he pounced at the mystic and knocked him over. Gohan was

rolling over the ground, engaged in a duel of life and death with the Ice-jinn. Gohan managed to get on top of his enemy and punched him right into the face, almost breaking the unbelievably strong Ice-jinn's nose. Arctic shouted and rolled over backwards, trowing

Gohan into the air. Gohan backflipped in the air and Arctic flew up to him but was intercepted by Goku who kicked Arctic in his stomach and send the tyrant backflipping trough the air.

Vegeta flashed away and intercepted Arctic with a knuckle punch.

Arctic got control over his body again and stopped in mid-air, but Krillin was now hovering behind the Ice-jinn and his destructo disc hit the enemy on his back, making a deep cut, but it did'nt cut trough the entire body and Arctic turned around and gave Krillin a look full

with hate. Krillin stumbled back and Arctic was ready to kill the small human with a punch but 18 saved her husband by firing a power blitz. Arctic had never felt such a strange attack, it was almost mechanic, like fired by a robot, but the woman that fired it did'nt look at a robot

at all. Krillin took his revenge and kicked Arctic in the face when he was not paying attention.

'You understand that I have to kill for that, right?' asked Arctic wiping the blood of his cheek.

'Try before you speak so confident!' said Krillin and he punched Arctic on the face.

Arctic growled and clawed Krillin on his shoulder, the small monk fell onto the ground, in his own pool of blood, his arm was so badly wounded that it was almost cut of. Arctic turned around to see 18 charging at him and he stuck out his palm to smash 18 on her nose.

18 fell onto the ground, knocked out clear. 'So, that is done, now it's time for the three eye and the scarface.' said Arctic pointing at Tien and Yamcha. Tien and Yamcha both powered up to their maxes respectively 800,000 for Yamcha and 4,500,000 for Tien.

'Pathetic.' said Arctic and he charged the humans. Tien made a triangle with his hands and shouted: 'Kiko-ho!' the red energy burst rammed the Ice-jinn but did'nt even move him.

Tien shook his head and Arctic charged them, slapping them both on the faces and

knocking them both out, but he did'nt kill them. 'Why do you hurt, but don't kill?' asked Trunks who had woke up again and was talking with a weak voice. 'When this battle is finished I will wash your brains and you will become my new elite force!' shouted

Arctic. The turtles were all locked in a kind of trance, it was strange but the transformation of Arctic had triggered something with them, they were all starting to transform in 3 meter long monsters. Casey, Hun and Karai were stumbeling backwards as they saw the turtles grow.

The turtles had increased in power to above Arctic's level together. Arctic looked at the Turtles in shock.

End of chappie R and R


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The turtles were now standing in front of Arctic, the Ice-jinn towered every other warrior that was just fighting with ease but he had to hurt his neck to see the faces of the monsters. The monsters had giant-sized sabretooth, big eyes and they were angry, very angry.

Arctic stumbled back and Gohan tapped him on the back, Arctic turned around and tried to kick Gohan but Gohan uppercutted him towards the Turtle-monsters, the Don monster grabbed Arctic and held him in a neckhold, Arctic's neck almost broke under the pressure

that it was on. Arctic shouted and wanted to make a flip to escape but Mikey grabbed his feet and pressed them to the ground. Arctic powered up in side and he shouted, the energy bursted out of his body and trew the turtles away.

Leo loaded up a ki-blast and targeted Arctic, the blast flew towards the Ice-jinn but Arctic was still powerful enough to reflect it with ease. Leo grabbed his now minuscule looking katana and slashed at Arctic, Arctic was hit on his chest and the attack created a large cut, almost

as deep as the one that Krillin's attack created. Arctic stumbled back, his body was almost cut in half and he had to do a lot of effort to balance. 'You filthy...' said Arctic but he his upper body was separated from his legs. Goten was standing behind the two pieces of Arctic.

He was heavily breathing, in his normal form and his left arm was broken, his eye was purple colored and swollen, he was covered in wounds and blood dripped out of his mouth. Arctic's upper body turned around in shock. 'That takes days to grow back!' shouted the Ice-Jinn.

'This will take a little longer!' shouted Casey and he clubbed the weakened enemy on the back of his head. Arctic stumbled forward and Raph pierced the Ice-jinns shoulder with one of his knives. Arctic shouted in pain and a tear flew out of his eye. Goten layed his hand

on the enemies' head and fired a blast, the blast blew the Ice-jinns head up and killed him.

This was veeeerrrryyyy short, I know but it is just a key continuation of the story, this is'nt the end! R and R


End file.
